


Lost

by Tjasaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iwaizumi Hajime Being Amazing, M/M, Making Friends, OC-Ryan, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Post Seidou, University, Video Chat, Volleyball, dealing with being apart, maybe he is a good guy maybe he is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjasaa/pseuds/Tjasaa
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are dealing with life at different universities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this. I'm really sorry for any mistakes that you may or may not find. The next chapter is coming really soon...

First day of a new life for Oikawa Tooru. First day of university. First day without Iwaizumi Hajime, his childhood best friend. He never knew he could miss someone so much. Oikawa was lucky enough to have an apartment on campus for himself. He had no idea how he would manage living with other people. Its not that he has anything against people, but he just doesn‘t want to share an apartment with another guy and sure as hell not with a girl. After his last breakup, he was not ready for a new relationship.

Oikawa stopped in front his new home and looked at the door, he was too afraid to enter, he knew that when he enters everything is going to change. His new life will start and he wasn‘t sure if he was ready for it.

„Iwaizumi is probably also moving in right now.“ He murmured to himself and pushed at the doorknob.

The apartment was nothing special, but his parents went an extra mile, almost all of his things were already here, he just needed to bring his volleyball gear and start the day. The kitchen was on the left, Oikawa could barely fit in it, but for someone who doesn‘t cook much was more that enough. Living room was bigger, but it didnt‘t have a TV, since his parents didn‘t want distractions for their son. Oikawa didn‘t even check the rest of the apartment, he didn‘t care how it looks, he turned around and left the building.

He had no idea where he was going. Actually scratch that he knew when he wanted to go, just didn’t know how to get there. A guy his age stopped in front of him and asked him if he needed help. „Where do I sign for volleyball.“ Oikawa asked, a bit of help can‘t hurt. Otherwise he would waste all of his time looking for the stupid gym.

„You play?“ The guy asked. Oikawa really wasn‘t keen on this guy.

„Why would I want to sign up if I didn‘t?“ Oikwas shot back. He admitted, he might have been a bit rude, but in his defence he was asked a stupid question.

The guy laughed „ I like you already, I also play, so follow me.“

Oikawa smiled to himself, he didn‘t want to admit it, but he was happy that someone wanted to talk to him, kind of. He was scared of making friends, since Iwaizumi once as a joke said no one would like him with his type of personality. He would never admit that he was scared, because the powerful Oikawa Tooru is not scared of anything.

The guy didn‘t stop talking the whole way to the gym. He didn‘t even care that Oikawa didn‘t answer or even listen to what he had to say. Oikawa didn’t‘t undestand how can you be so open about your personal stuff with a person you just meet.

„Here we are.“ They guy said and at this words Oikawa came back from his dreamland. He said his thanks and entered, the guy walked in right behind him, but Oikawa didn‘t came far. He stopped in his track when he saw a guy manage his jump serve. HIS jump serve, even thought he knew it wasn‘t tehnicaly his, but he was trying to perfect it for so long and never could. Who is this guy, he wondered.

„Our team captain, he is something isn‘t he?“

Oikawa nodded, he was something he coudn‘t deny that. He had no right to deny that. He knew that he wasn‘t going to be the best when he enrolled in this school, but he didn‘t want to face it, he didn‘t want to admit it and now the truth had hit him in the face like a boomerang.

After the first training, Oikawa was exhausted. He worked twice as hard as everyone else and even stayed an hour late. He needed to step up his game if he wants to be the best, like he was in high school. He needed to be the best, he wanted to show everyone that he can do it.

„Oikawa, wait for me.“ The guy from before screamed. Oikawa stopped out of sheer curiosity. He wanted to know what this strange guy wanted from him and why was he following him around. „I don‘t think I have introduced myself,“ He spoke as he caught up to Oikawa „ My name is Ryan, I‘m from UK.“

He wasn‘t from here. Oikawa looked at the clock on his phone and noticed it was a few minutes till 11.

„I need to go, see you around.“ Oikawa said as he was hurrying to get to his apartment. He needs to be there at 11, he can‘t be late. Not on the first day.

Oikawa stormed inside his apartment, grabbed the laptop and turned it on. He logged into Skype on time and not a second later Iwaizumi called.

„How was your first day?“ Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa smiled „Dont even ask Iwa-chan.“. And Oikawa proceeded to tell Iwaizumi about how no one knew who he was, how the team captain did a perfect jump serve and how he met a strange guy Ryan and how he will most defiantly never hang out with him.

After a week of Oikawas new life, he was getting in hang of things. He learned how to manage his time. He realized that Ryan isn’t a bad person, so he gave him his number and they started to text. Oikawa still hadn‘t told Iwaizumi about him hanging out with Ryan, because of how he shit-talked Ryan. This wasn‘t Seido and people weren‘t coming to him to introduce themselves. Ryan was the only one who wanted to be his friend.

It was 11 PM and it was time for Oikawa to Skype Iwaizumi. He was going to tell him about him hanging out with Ryan tonight. He could not afford not to tell the truth. He was going to a party with Ryan and his friends and he didn‘t want pictures online and Iwaizumi not knowing that he even has friends.

„Iwa-chan.“ Oikawa screamed into the screen, happy to see his best friend. He missed hanging out with Iwaizumi. Sometimes he wasn‘t sure if it‘s normal to miss your childhood best friend so much as he did.

„Shittykawa.“ Iwaizumi started „It‘s good to hear you.“ Oikawa smiled, he liked when Iwaizumi was happy to see or hear him.

„You too, I need to tell you something.“. And then after a deep sigh Oikawa told Iwaizumi about everything with no lies or covering things up.

He was soon finished and Iwaizumi was still quiet. „Say somethign.“ Oikawa was biting his lower lip „Iwa-chan .“ He whined.

„Oikawa, I‘m happy you have friends.“ Oikawa visibly relaxed.“ But I have no idea why you tought you have to hide that from me you stupid asshole.“

„I also don‘t know Iwa-chan.“ Oikawa stated. He really had no idea. It‘s not like he was doing anything wrong. He just made some new friends and was hanging out with them. „Maybe I tought you woudn‘t be happy because I talked shit about him.“

Iwaizumi laughed „ If I judged you on first impression we would defiantly not be friends.“. Oikawa smiled at his laughing friend at the other side of the screen. He was happy. They both were.

„Go out with your friends and stop smiling at the screen.“ Iwaizumi said and ended the video chat, but Oikawa was still smiling at his computer screen and he had no idea why. Oikawa stopped smiling when there was a knock on his door and Ryan shouting at him to come open the door.

They were at this house party. For Oikawa this was also a first party. He always stayed at home with Iwaizumi when other were partying. He didn‘t fit in. He would rather watch alien documentary tonight. He haden‘t had time to watch them as often as before and Iwaizumi wasn‘t there so that Oikawa could force him to watch it with him. Ryan came around the corner and gave Oikawa a drink. When he took a sip he knew it was alcoholic even thought he asked for juice, but he didn‘t say a word, he wanted to fit in. He also knew that tomorrow was Saturday and that he has a practice in the morning and in the evening he can't miss, he might even practice longer if the let him.

Oikawa knew he was being to hard on himself, but there was no Iwaizumi to stop him and hold him back. He needed to fit in, he wanted to be loved and popular and he wanted to be the best in volleyball and he wasn‘t going to stop. He wanted to show everyone he can do it by himself.

Soon enough he was drunk at his apartment, trying to sleep while planing how he is going to practice tomorrow at least 2 hours more in the morning. Maybe make practice an hour longer in the evening, but still catch video chat.

„He would kill me if he saw me.“ Oikawa said quietly before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa woke up with headache, that would go away if he had enough sleep and a proper meal. In stead he fell into his bed a 10 PM.

„I need to Skype Iwaizumi in an hour.“ He stated loudly to an empty apartment. „I could get an hour of sleep in.“ He nodded to himself and drifted off to a dreamland.

An hour later he woke up to realize it was not an hour that passed, it was two. 

„No no no!“ He screamed at his computer as he was opening it. „Fuck, I need him to be on.“ The Skype finally opened, there was a green circle next to the name of his best friend. He pressed call and hoped that he would answer.

„I tought you would never call, Shittykawa.“ Oikawa heard his voice before he could see his face. „Why are you crying?“ Iwaizumi raised his voice a little in panic. 

„I‘m not I just didn‘t want to miss a chat with you.“ Oikawa forced a smile. He didn‘t want to worry Iwaizumi more than he already was, but seeing his childhood freind made him realised how lonely he was.

„Don‘t lie to me Tooru.“ Iwaizmi was always able to see right past Oikawas lies. „Don‘t work too hard at practice.“ He added.

„It‘s not about th-“ 

„Don‘t lie“ Iwaizumi sighed „That‘s why you were late right?“ 

Well that was part of the reason. „Yeah.“

After that Iwaizumi quickly changed the subject of the conversation and soon they were talking about how Iwaizumi messed up his presentation. Oikawa still saw a worried look on Iwaizumis face when he tought Oikawa didn't look. 

„How are your friends?“ Iwaizumi asked. „Have you made some more?“ There was a slight pause before Iwaizumi continued „Of course you did, you are Oikawa Tooru.“ 

Oikawa laughed „That I am.“ 

„So?“ 

„Well I did meet Ryan's friends. They are pretty cool.“ Oikawa smiled and told Iwaizumi something he was planing on keeping to himself „You know Iwa-chan, I got drunk last night.“ 

Iwaizumi laughed „Stop messing arou-“ Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa „You‘re serius?“ 

Oikawa nodded. 

„You promised me you would not endanger your volleyball career Tooru.“ 

Oikawa knew that, he didn‘t need Iwaizumi to tell him. He wanted to fit in. Wanted to be popular, like he was in high school.

„Iwa-chan, I just wanted to fit in.“ Oikawa started. „And no one else wants to be my friend, so I did what I had to.“ 

„You don‘t need to changer yourse-“ 

„No Iwa-chan you don‘t understand.“ 

„How could I. You don‘t tell me everything, just half stories-“ He paused. „And lies.“

There was a long pause on both sides. No one knew what to say or how to react. 

„Your new friends have changed you.“

Oikawa tried to deny it, but Iwaizumi was faster. „Maybe you should find some other friends.“ 

„No!“ Oikawa screamed. „You can‘t decide my friends Iwa-chan.“ 

„I‘m sorry Oikawa but then don‘t bother talking with me till your same old, volleyball and alien loving Oikawa Tooru I know.“ Iwaizumi finished the call. Oikawa was staring at the black screen of a computer, tears running down his face. 

He had no idea what had happened, but he was sure of one thing he was lost and he finally realized he can‘t do this on his own. He can‘t manage his studies and volleyball on his own. He can‘t be popular on his own and he can‘t deal with this pain anymore. 

He grabbed his phone and texted Ryan to meet him at the night club a few blocks down the street. 

For the next month Oikawa was partying almost every day. He was drunk a lot more and he was also crying way more than he did before. The latter of course only when he was alone. Ryan once saw him, but he brushed it off as allergies. 

He haden‘t herd from Iwaizumi and he was to big of a coward to al least text him first. He didn‘t want to speak to Iwaizumi and tell him he was back to normal when he wasn‘t. He did attend volleyball practices, but the sport wasn‘t the center of his attention any more. Partying was. 

He really did change. 

Oikawa grabbed his shoes and left the apartment while putting them on. He checked the clock. It was 11. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he could not stop, he finally fit in.

Oikawa still didn‘t feel comfortable, but people knew him and liked him. It wasn‘t the same thought. People here didn‘t know him because of his mad volleyball skills, but for his crazy partying and his reputation of rejecting every girl and guy that came his way.

He didn‘t care about dating, not after his last girlfriend broke up with him. Well, that is what Oikawa told himself and other people. It was believable story, if you didn‘t know Oikawa. 

Matsukawa on the other hand knew Oikawa and he was on that party witnessing Oikawas stupid behaviour. Because his university was close by to Oikawas. When Iwaizumi called Matsukawa to check on their former captain, he didn‘t belive it was that bad. 

On the phone Oikawa sounded the same. He sounded okay. Matsukawa knew that there was something more to Oikawas behaviour. He would not go crazy like that for no reason, even if he made some bad friends. Iwaizumi knew that too, that's why he contacted Matsukawa in the first place.

„This is going to get nasty.“ Matsukawa said to no one in particular. 

Oikawa was dancing at the dance floor, when someone grabbed his arm and suddenly Oikawa was harshly pulled away from the crowd. He coudn‘t fight back, his head was spinning. Oikawa closed his eyes to make the headache go away as he was dragged away.

He didn‘t open his eyes until he heard the door close loudly. His eyes lids slowly opened and even he wasn‘t prepared to see Matsukawa in front of him.

For a few second his feet didn‘t move, but after the shock he stepped forward and hugged his former team-mate. Matsukawa hugged him back. They stood like this for a few seconds and then Matsukawa pulled back and even Oikawa was speechless when his friend slapped him. Not as hard as he could, but definitely hard. 

„Call Iwaizumi, you stupid asshole.“ 

„But Iwa-chan sai-“ Oikawa tried to protest. 

„I know what he said, just try.“ Matsukawa hissed. „And do it now. I‘ll give you privacy and when you‘re done I‘ll take you home.“ 

Oikawa nodded and that was a clue for Matsukawa to step away. They both knew this could take a while. 

Oikawa took the phone out of his back pocket and clicked on speed dial, where Iwaizumis number was. After the third ring Iwizumi picked up, but didn‘t speak. 

„Iwa-chan are you there?“ Oikawa asked, even tho he knew he was there, he just wanted to hear the voice he missed so much this past month. Iwaizumi didn‘t answer. 

„I guess you still won‘t talk to me.“ Oikawa stated. „I can understand why and I‘m sorry-“ Oikawa was now sobbing. „I really am sorry Iwa-chan, I messed up.“ He knew he needed to say more, but his sobs were now interrupting his speaking. 

„I haven‘t changed.“ He said after a few seconds of silence. „I can‘t change, not without you.“ 

Oikawa calmed down enough to tell Iwizumi what was this all about. 

„I can‘t so this on my own.“ He didn‘t bother explaining what he can‘t do, he knew Iwaizumi would understand him.

Or he hoped, because the second this words leave his mouth, Iwaizumi cuts the call. Now Oikawa was left staring at Iwaizumis contact on his phone. 

„I messed up.“ He whispers. 

Matsukawa finally gets closer to Oikawa, who is now crying and talking about how he messed up. 

„You didn‘t messed up.“ Matsukawa tells him. „Trust me.“ 

In the car Oikawa still coudn‘t stop crying. He wanted to at least hear Iwaizumis voice, but at the same time knew that was impossible, because he was such an idiot. Iwaizumi always wanted what is best for him, he never gave bad advice to Oikawa and he knew that. Oikawa wasn‘t sure why he haden‘t listened to his best friend and now he won‘t forgive him. 

 

Finally in front of his apartment, he said his goodbyes with Matsukawa, thanked him and made his way to the apartment. Matsukawa wanted to help him get to the apartment, but Oikawa denied. He wasn‘t that drunk. 

That night Oikawa cried himself to sleep, thinking Iwaizumi was never going to forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa doesn‘t remember much of him morning, he was too busy felling sorry for himself. Maybe he had hoped he would wake up to a text from Iwaizumi. Instead he woke up to a message from Matsukawa making sure he was okay. 

An hour after Matsukawas message he also got a message from Ryan, he wanted to get coffee and Oikawa really needed one, so he didn‘t refuse. He knew that he was making mistake after mistake, but he was sure he can try to change, but sill hang out with Ryan. He did seem a good person to Oikawa, no matter what everyone said. 

Now Oikawa was on the entrance of the coffee shop next to his apartment building. He liked that shop and they gladly made his complicated order. Ryan was already there, siting at the most hidden table. Oikawa went and sat down next to him. 

„Hiya.“ Oikawa greeted.

„Hi, where did you disappear at the party yesterday?“ Ryan asked.“We were worried.“ 

Oikawa doubted that, since he haden‘t had a single message from him or anyone else, but it didn‘t bother him that Ryan was not honest with him. 

„Bumped into a friend.“ Oikawa didn‘t want to give too much details away. He didn‘t want anyone to know about his breakdown yesterday. It was bad enough that Matsukawa knew, because that means Hanamaki also knew and Oikawa could only hope that yesterday stays between them. 

Ryan nodded „Oh I already ordered for you.“ When he saw a waitress walking towards us. 

She placed the order on their table and left after Oikawa thanked her. 

Ryan started to sip his coffee right away, while Oikawa was sill staring at his cup. This is not what he drinks. How could anyone think Oikawa drinks black coffee. Not in a million years, he would rather have tea. After a few seconds of his internal shock, his mind went right to Iwaizumi. He would know what to order for him.

„Are you going to drink that?“ 

Oikawa debated for a few seconds in his head before coming up with an excuse for not drinking this bitter bevrage .“I already had coffee.“ Was his brilliant excuse.

„Well then I‘ll drink it.“ He said as he took Oikawas cup.“There‘s this party today. Wanna go?“ 

This is his chance to try and change his ways, he can make everything better. 

„No, sorry. I really need to practice.“ 

This is a first step for Oikawa to redeem himself. First step to change himself, to make Iwaizumi forgive him, so that everything will go back to normal. 

„Dude, practice was canceled.“ 

Oikawa nodded. He knew that, but that is not going to stop him to practice even more. To get back all his missed extra practices. He at least needs to try. He doesn‘t know for how long he would be able to last on his own, but he sure will try. For Iwaizumi. 

„So?“ 

„Nah, I still need more practice plus I‘m not passing half of my classes.“ 

„So what?“ Ryan said.“It‘s not like you care about that.“ 

Oikawa coudn‘t blame Ryan to have such a wrong opinion of him. He behaved like that. And now he needs to explain to Ryan that he cares about different things that him without losing a friend. 

„Emmm my parents made me study more.“ Oikawa said in panic. Well it woudn‘t be a complete lie, because they would make him if he called or even answered the calls. Since he stoped talking with Iwaizumi he only spoke to his new friends and occasionally with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

„Still, you don‘t have t-“ Ryan started, but Oikawa interrupted „I need to. Don‘t even try to convince me.“

It felt good to stand up for himself again. He haden‘t done that since he left high school. 

„Fine, can I at least stay at yours when you study.“ 

Oikawa tought about it for a minute and when he coudn‘t find a bad side to his proposition, he agreed. 

An hour later they were sitting at the apartment. Oikawa on the floor, while Ryan took the couch for himself. Oikawa was busy studying, so he didn‘t notice Ryan moving closer to him every minute that passed. Well at least not until, he was so close he was almost in Oikawas lap. 

„What are you doing?“ Oikawa asked. There was a sudden urge to flee. He didn‘t want to be in a situation like this. He didn‘t want to be so close to anyone but Iwaizumi. 

„Nothing.“ Ryan said and slowly leaned forward to try and kiss Oikawa. 

Oikawa in utter shock almost didn‘t stop it. Almost, but he did. He pushed him away, as hard as he could. Maybe a bit too hard since Ryan fell backwards, but Oikawa didn‘t care, he was just happy he stopped this nonsense before it happened. 

„Why not?“ Ryan whined form the floor. Oikawa was now standing.

„Because I said no.“ He tried to stay calm, but the guy in front of him was a leech. He could see that now.

„We could just have a one night stand.“ 

„No.“ Oikawa was on a verge of screaming. 

„Tell me one reason.“ 

„Because becaus-“ And then Oikawa realized why he can‘t do this, why he coudn‘t start a new relationship. „It‘s because I love my best friend.“ He said more to himself that Ryan. 

„Well I‘m your best friend.“

Oikawa laughed „No you‘re not so please leave.“ 

„No!“ Ryan screamed at his face. 

„You are obviously not his best friend if he asked you to leave.“ A voice at the door said.“So please leave.“ 

Oikawas heart stopped. Thought he coudn‘t see him, he knew well enough whose voice was that. Ryan stood up and walked towards the door, but Oikawa stayed in the same spot not moving an inch. He didn‘t even turn around. 

Before Ryan slammed the door shoot he promised that if he can‘t have him no one can. But the statement was unheard by the two men. 

„How much of that did you hear?“

Oikawa did not want to share his new-found feelings with him yet and for sure not like that. 

„Just him saying he is your best friend, well news flash that place is already taken.“ Iwaizumi said and laughed. Oh how Oikawa missed that laugh.

Oikawa smiled and finally found the confidence to turn around. Not a second passed, before he made the two steps that separated them and placed his arms around Iwaizumis torso as hard as he could. He did not plan to let him go anytime soon. Iwaizumi hugged back and Oikawas tears started to run down his cheek, staining Iwaizumis shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

When Iwaizumi received the call from Oikawas parents a month after they stopped talking, he coudn‘t believe what he was hearing. Oikawa was failing all of his classes. He shouldn‘t have stopped talking to him, he knew how emotional Oikawa was and how he tends to do mistakes if no one is reminding him what is right.

Oikawa made a lot of mistakes, but what made Iwaizumi snapped was him not putting volleyball first. The only thing they, together, worked hard to be good at. Iwaizumi only wanted for Oikawa to snap into reality and realize how much volleyball meant to him. At that time he didn‘t realize that Oikawas behavior was result of a lot more struggles he had in university. 

Iwaizumi was packing his suitcase, before he even ended the call and was on his way to see his best friend, who was probably having a rough time.

Iwaizumi called Matsukawa to check on Oikawa, but he really didn‘t expect a phone call. He coudn‘t talk, because he knew he would break down and while driving that wasn‘t good idea, but he listened to every word Oikawa said, but had to cut the call short. The police car was right behind him and he didn‘t want to get pulled over.

What he didn‘t expect was to find a guy in Oikawas apartment who he assumed was Ryan. Even thinking about that guy made him want to scream. He heard that Oikawa didn‘t want to talk to him, that‘s why he stepped in. 

Now that he was finally hugging Oikawa, who still hadn‘t stooped crying, he felt like everything was back to normal. He also for the first time in his life debated if he should tell Oikawa, that he is not just a best friend to him. That he is his everything.

He stopped himself. He didn‘t want to act on impulse and he had no idea how Oikawa would react. Iwaizumi didn‘t want to hurt him again. 

„Hey Shittykawa,“ Iwaizumi said „Wanna watch X-files?“ 

Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi and nodded. Iwaizumi knew that he needed to process the things that had happened and what better way to do it, than with his favorite show. 

„I just need to wash my face.“ Oikawa said and walked to the bathroom.

While Oikawa was freshening up, Iwaizumi went to his room and grabbed Oikawas laptop. He was sure that he didn‘t change the password.

He sat down on the couch and placed the laptop on the coffee table. He fingers moved on their own as he typed the password. 

AlienIwa-chan1006

Computer started to load and then he saw a picture of them as kids as the background. Iwaizumi opened the folder, marked Aliens. Iwaizumi couldn‘t stop smiling as he pressed play button.

„Press pause, press pause!“ He heard from the bathroom as well as a few things falling on the ground. He laughed and listened to Oikawas demand. 

A few minutes after Oikawa rushed from the bathroom and sat down next to Iwaizumi, with his hair done and styled. Iwaizumi eyes were fixated on Oikawa. 

„Iwa-chan don‘t stare,“ Oikawa said, „And press play.“ 

„Are you sure you don‘t want to put a vest on?“ Iwaizumi said and pressed play. For a few minutes the only thing you could hear were the X-files playing.

„Did I exaggerate with the hair?“ 

„No Tooru, you look great,“ Iwaizumi assured „Lets watch.“ 

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi and his heart defiantly speed up as Oikawa leaned his head on Iwaizumis shoulder.

After the two hours of X-files, Oikawa lifted his head from Iwaizumis shoulder and leaned towards the computer. He pressed pause. Iwaizumi was about to ask him what is he doing, he knew that they need to have a serious conversation about what happened, but he wanted to stall a bit. 

„I‘m hungry:“ Oikawa stated.

To be honest Iwaizumi was also hungry, he didn‘t have time to eat since he rushed here last night. He had no idea how he lasted without food for so long and didn‘t even realize he was hungry. It must have been the nerves. 

„Can we order a pizza?“ Iwaizumi asked. He didn‘t want to leave the house and doubted that Oikawa had anything in his fridge. 

„Sure, let me just get my phone.“

Iwaizumi didn‘t bother to tell Oikawa what he wanted, he was sure he knew. 

Iwaizumi was resting with his eyes closed on the couch, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He sighed. 

„Matsukawa knew you were coming!“ 

Iwaizumi didn‘t bother to open his eyes, he just nodded. 

„Yesterday when he took me home, he knew ?“ Oikawa asked again.

Iwaizumi once again nodded. 

„Why didn‘t he tell me?“ 

„Because I asked him not to.“ Iwaizumi finally said.

He could felt Oikawas stare, he knew Oikawa was angry.

„Why would you do that?!“ Oikawa screamed as he jumped on top of Iwaizumi and punched him in the chest. 

Oikawa was now siting on top of Iwaizumi, each leg on one side. Iwaizumi couldn‘t say that he particularly minded the position. 

„Because I wanted to surprise you.“ Iwaizumi said as he opened his eyes and stared at Oikawa with a huge smile. 

Iwaizumi was happy when he saw a bit of pink on Oikawas cheeks. 

He really did want to surprise him with the visit, since he made his life so horrible for the past month. Oikawa punched Iwaizumis chest one more time before he got off of him. 

Soon after the door bell rang, signaling that the pizzas have arrived. Iwaizumi heard his stomach rumble. Oikawa got up to get the pizzas, but Iwaizumi stopped him,

„I‘ll get it.“ 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa on the couch, but Oikawa stood right up.

„No, I‘ll get it.“ 

Iwaizumi pushed him back down.“Not if I get there first:“ 

As Iwaizumi was walking Oikawa grabbed his foot, so he fell to the floor. Oikawa took his chance, but Iwaizumi did the same to him. Both of them were on the floor, trying to push each other to the ground, while making it to the front door. 

Oikawa finally managed to stood up and ran to the front door. Iwaizumi not far behind.

Oikawa opened the door just as Iwaizumi came behind him, both of them with money in their hands. Iwaizumi placed his arm around Oikawas shoulder to steady himself up from the wrestling as Oikawa took the two boxes of pizza in one hand. He tried to hand the money to the guy, but Iwaizumi pushed his hand out of his way.

„I‘ll pay.“ Iwaizumi said. 

Iwaizumi soon noticed Oikawa staring at him, so he turned around and stared back.

„No I‘ll pay.“ 

Iwaizumi smirked. 

„Well why don‘t we let him decide who gets to pay.“ 

Both of their heads turned towards the pizza delivery guy, who now looked terrified.

„Emm, I‘m kind of scared of him, so I‘ll take his money.“ The pizza delivery guy took Iwaizumis money.

„Keep the change.“ 

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi inside and slammed the door closed. He placed the pizza on the coffee table and turned towards Iwaizumi, who was leaning on the wall.

„Finally your scary look was useful to you, Iwa-chan.“ Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi watched him sat down on the floor. He was offended, Iwaizumi could see that from miles away. It was kind of funny to Iwaizumi, watching Oikawa after such a long time of not speaking. 

„I missed you:“ Iwaizumi declared out of nowhere. 

Oikawa looked up at him with a huge and goofy smile on his face.

„I missed you too, Hajime.“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in the middle of the night so excuse the mistakes. Who would say it's hard to spot mistakes when you're sleep deprived. Anyways enjoy the fluffy chapter!

After they finished pizza, the awkward silence settled between them. Oikawa was happy to have his best friend here, but he couldn‘t understand what made Iwaizumi change his mind. What made Iwaizumi change his mind. 

„Iwa-chan“ 

„Yeah.“ 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, he was disappointed, that he only now realized that he likes Iwaizumi more that a friend. The signs were always there, but he brushed it off as a friendship. The problem now was that Iwaizumi doesn't fell the same way. 

„Can we go play volleyball?“ 

Iwaizumi stood up so rapidly that his feet caught under the couch and he was back on the floor in the matter of seconds. 

„Well that didn't hurt at all.“ Iwaizumi mumbled. 

Oikawa laughed. He stood up and stretched his hand towards Iwaizumi. 

„Are you okay ?“ 

Iwaizumi nodded and garbed Oikawas outstretched hand. When both boys were on their feet, Oikawa grabbed his sports bag in one hand and in the other he held Iwaizumis hand. He was pulling Iwaizumi behind him, down the stairs. 

„You can let go now.“ Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa turned his head around and smiled to Iwaizumi. 

„What if I don‘t want to?“ 

„I know how to walk Trashykawa.“ Iwaizumi stated. Oikawa started walking a bit faster, pulling Iwaizumi behind him. 

Oikawa heart fluttered a bit when he realized that despite complaints Iwaizumi still had his hand in Oikawas. 

It was cold outside, but Oikawa didn't care as long as he was with Iwaizumi. He was shivering and he regretted not bringing the jacket. Usually he ran to the gym and it only took him a few minutes. Now they were walking and Oikawa didn't even want to suggest to run, because that would end the hand-holding. 

Oikwas plan to hold Iwaizumis hand all the way to the gym dispelled when Iwaizumi pulled his hand out of Oikwawas. Oikawa didn't want to say anything, because he felt like he would make it worse. Iwaizumi was still walking behind Oikawa, so he couldn't see Oikawas face on the verge of tears. He didn't want to cry, he had cried enough for the past month and he was not going to cry now that his best friend was back. 

Suddenly something warm was draped over Oikawas shoulders. It was Iwaizumis jacket. Oikawa smiled, but couldn't stop the tears form falling from his eyes. Iwaizumi placed his hand around Oikawas shoulder and his heart exploded with emotion. He shifted his eyes from the floor to his best friend, tears still falling from his eyes. 

Iwaizumi stopped and turned to Oikawa. „Why are you crying?“ 

Oikawa sniffed and smiled thought the tears. He couldn't think of a single thing with which he would deserve such an amazing friend.

„Why are you crying Tooru?“ 

„Yo-you‘re gonna b-be cold Iwa-chan.“ 

Iwaizumi laughed, Oikawa adored his laugh. It was such a rare sound. Oikawa cherished it even before he realized he had a crush, but not it made his heart pound for entirely different reason. 

„You were shaking. I‘m fine.“

Oikawa tried to smile again, but he burst back into the tears, that he successfully contained for a few seconds. His best friend didn't ask him again why he was crying. He just pulled him closer and hugged him. One of Iwaizumis hands was on Oikawas back, while the other was in his hair, holding him in place, even thought Oikawa had no plans to move. 

Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumis hips. He wanted to stay like this forever. He finally stopped crying and was calm enough to talk. 

„Thanks.“ Oikawa said, still not letting go of Iwaizumi. 

„Ready to go?“ 

Oikawa moved away from Iwaizumi and nodded. He wanted to play volleyball with Iwaizumi and nothing is going to stop him. He missed playing volleyball. He missed playing with Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa opened the door to the gym, there was only a couple of people inside. Oikawa didn't know any of them, probably because he didn't even try to talk to his other team mates. He just assumed that they won‘t like him. 

Iwaizumi was in awe looking around, the gym was way bigger that the one they have in his university. It was also much nicer.

„This is only for volleyball?“ 

Oikawa nodded. It was big and nice, but he never appreciated it. He never even noticed it. He only now realized why, it was because those thing didn‘t matter to him if he wasn‘t with Iwaizumi.

„Yeah, it‘s nice. Come on let‘s go change.“ 

Oikawa opened the door to an empty locker room. He turned on the light and placed the bag on the bench. He sat down next to it and closed his eyes. 

He could hear Iwaizumi moving around, he was probably looking around. He rested his head on the wall behind. The only thing he wanted was to play volleyball, but he needed to be calm and collected. He wanted to show Iwaizumi he improved, even if he slacked most of the time. 

He heard the zipper of the bag opening. 

„You can take the blue shorts and the white shirt, I‘ll wear the other one.“

Oikawa waited for a few seconds and when Iwaizumi still didn't responded he opened his eyes. In front of him Iwaizumi was shirtless and just about to pull his shorts on. No, correction, Oikawas shorts on. There was definitely more muscle to Iwaizumi than before. Oikawa coughed and looked away before Iwaizumi could catch him staring. 

He took the shorts and shirt out of the bag and tied to change as fast as he could. When he was done he looked over to Iwaizumi, who didn't even tried to hide that he was staring. 

„Like what you see?“ Oikawa asked, expecting a snarly remark in return. 

„I do, otherwise I wouldn't stare.“

And now Oikawa was left dumbfounded as Iwaizumi walked out like nothing happened.

They finally finished practicing, at 1AM, when Iwaizumi decided it was enough. Oikawa missed playing with Iwaizumi and he could play all night, but Iwaizumi said that he didn't want to overwork Oikawa, who was slacking for the last month. 

„Do we need to clean up?“ Iwaizumi asked, when they were changing clothes. 

„No, they clean it up in the morning.“ 

Iwaizumi stared in awe at Oikawa. 

„Do you even appreciate this school?“ Iwaizumi looked around. „You have everything, we ever wanted.“

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and stepped closer to him. He had no idea what he was doing, he just knew that he needed to do this now or it‘s going to be too late. 

„Yes, Iwa-chan. We wanted.“ Oikawa started. „Without you this means nothing.“

Iwaizumi took a step closer to Oikawa. Leaning in slowly, giving Oikawa a opportunity to pull away if he wanted to and pressed their lips together in a kiss. 

The kiss was intense, despite only their lips touching. Oikawas eyes fluttered shot, his hands moving to Iwaizumis hair to pull him closer. He felt Iwaizumis breath on his face. He excepted it to be weird, kissing your best friend, but instead he could only feel immense happiness and his heart pounding.

When the kiss broke, Iwaizumi leaned his forehead on Oikawas shoulder. 

„You have no idea for how long I have wanted to do this.“ Iwaizumi whispered. 

Oikawa smiled and held Iwaizumi close. He was sure Iwaizumi could hear his heart pounding in his chest, but he didn‘t care. 

„Let‘s go back.“ Oikawa said as he grabbed the bag and Iwaizumis hand and pulled him in the direction of the exit. 

Finally back at the apartment, Oikawa fell onto the bed with no means to move. He was tired, the only thing that kept him awake was Iwaizumi pacing around not coming to bed. 

„Oikawa.“ Iwaizumi started. „Do you think this is okay?“ 

Oikawa closed his eyes and hummed in response. This was the only thing he wanted and even if it was wrong Oikawa wasn‘t planing on giving up. Not now. 

„I need answer with words, Shittykawa.“ 

„I don‘t know, but I don‘t really care as long as I'm with you.“ Oikawa waited for a few seconds for Iwaizumi to process his words. „Now come to bed.“ 

Oikawa was sure he made the right decision, when he felt Iwaizumis warmth next to him. He didn't touch Oikawa and it was annoying him a bit, that Iwaizumi was behaving like this. Oikawa rolled to his side,placed his head on Iwaizumis chest and hugged him. Now Oikawa could hear Iwaizumis rapid heartbeat. It made him smile to know he wasn't the only one nervous.

„I had fun today.“ Iwaizumi said. 

„Me too, now can we go to sleep.“ Oikawa asked as she snuggled closer to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi let out a small laugh. It made Oikawa feel excited that he could make smile Iwaizumi, who rarely smiled. Oikawa did notice Iwaizumi smiling more lately. He was wondering what the reason was and he couldn't help to hope it might be him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was nothing special, but to the two boys it was amazing. Talking and realizing what they had missed in the past month. Both of them were happy that they were back on speaking terms and more importantly together. They were also aware that Iwaizumi has to go home after the lunch, so that he can attend his classes on Monday. 

„Do you have to leave?“ Oikawa was placing their dishes from breakfast in the small dishwasher. 

Iwaizumi turned his head away from TV show he was watching. The look he gave him, Oikawa knew very well. Iwaizumi was conflicted between going to university and staying with him. Oikawa was sure as hell not going to ruin Iwaizumis‘ studies like he had with his own.

„Don‘t worry, you can go.“ Oikawa flashed him his brightest smile in hope that he could convince him that he was fine. That he could manage on his own. The bad thing was Iwaizumi knew him too well and wasn‘t convinced as he turned back to TV in silence. 

„I‘m fine on my own Iwa-chan, believe me.“ 

„Oikawa, you are not fine, I know that, you know that. So don‘t pretend in front of me. You know I‘ll stay if you want me to, but if you are sure you can manage on your own , I‘ll go, because I have some important classes on Monday. Just don‘t lie to me.“ Iwaizumi this time didn‘t turn away from the TV. Oikawa was glad, because he would not be able to stop himself from crying. He was also sure Iwaizumi knew that. 

„I‘ll be fine Iwa-chan.“ 

„Okay, then come here and watch the TV with me.“ 

Oikawa nodded, even though Iwaizumi was no able to see him. He walked to the couch, Iwaizumi not paying any attention to him. He sat down and placed his head on Iwaizumis‘ shoulder. It was peaceful, not paying any attention to anything, but stupid TV show that was playing, enjoying each others company. 

Oikawa realized that he missed doing nothing with Iwaizumi. He didn‘t want him to leave, but he knew that if he would stay today, he‘ll have to go tomorrow. Today or tomorrow if would be hard no matter when he left. 

The show they were watching soon ended, but neither of them moved. They had no motive to move, they were enjoying each others company. Well, that was until Oikawas stomach growled. Loudly. 

„Let‘s go get you something to eat.“ Iwaizumi stood up and moved to the front door, where his shoes were. 

Oikawa was still pouting, not moving from his spot. He didn‘t care about food, he just wanted to hang out with Iwaizumi for this last couple of hours he had with him. 

„If you don‘t move you ass, I‘ll go without you.“ Iwaizumi threatened. 

Oikawa sighed, but went to put his shoes on anyway. He knew Iwaizumi was serious. He always was and he was not going to sit around at home alone.

After they had eliminated all of the restaurants where they could run into someone Oikawa knew, they decided on a McDonald’s, 10 minute car ride from Oikawas apartment. There was one closer, but Ryan usually ate there so it was a big no-no. It was a good thing Iwaizumi had a driver's license and a car, both of the things Oikawa lacked. 

Sometimes it would be convenient for Oikawa to have a car, but he kind of knew that he would never pass the drivers test. Once tried to drive the car, but it was a huge mistake, since his family almost ended up in a ditch next to the road. Unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumis driving skills never almost killed someone. 

„Drive trough or are we going inside?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„What a silly question Iwa-chan, of course I‘m not eating in a car.“ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and parked the car right in front of the entrance. 

With the food on their trays they moved to find some empty seats upstairs. Oikawa walking a few steps in front of Iwaizumi, still angry at him for paying while he was looking at the toy he wants in his happy meal. They had aliens. He had to take the happy meal to get the toy, so he did. 

When on top of stair, Oikawas eyes drifted around the place to find an empty table, but instead of an empty table Oikawa found something else or rather someone else. He hoped that he haden‘t noticed him, but he was wrong, because in that moment their eyes met. He turned around, bumped his shoulder into Iwaizumi as he was trying to squeeze past.

„Oikawa stop.“ 

He stopped and looked Iwaizumi into the eyes.

„What is wrong?“ 

Oikawa shook his head, to calm himself a bit.

„Ryan is here.I'm not eating here.“ 

Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa tilted his head, he had no idea what had come over Iwaizumi, but he must admit that hearing his laughter was making him fell a bit better. 

„So what?“ Iwaizumi smirked. „You‘re gonna go upstairs. We‘re gonna go upstairs and sit down on an empty table. You‘re going to ignore him and enjoy the meal with me. Don‘t make such a big deal out of this.“ 

Oikawa nodded and turned around. He could feel Ryan eyes on him, but he paid no attention to him. He found an empty table and sat down. He let out a deep breath, when Iwaizumi was sitting in front of him. 

„You‘re such a drama queen.“ Iwaizumi said with an eye roll. 

Oikawa laughed. „Mean, Iwa-chan!“ He had no idea how loud he was being, until Iwaizumis face turned sightly pink.

„Don‘t call me that in public, how many times do I have to tell you this.“ 

„Iwa-chan, don‘t be so mean to me.“ Oikawa faked cried.

Iwaizumis face was now completely red, from embarrassment. 

„It‘s not like anyone could hear.“ Oikawa tried to reassure him, but when he turned his head, he saw all eyes on them. Now his face turning pink. 

„Everybody heard.“ Oikawa said in a whisper. 

Iwaizumi nodded and placed his forehead on the table to hide himself from the stares. Oikawa on the other hand didn‘t care, that everyone heard the stupid nickname he gave to Iwaizumi when they first met. He stared to giggle, but soon coudn‘t contain his laughter anymore. Iwaizumi lifted his head watched Oikawa laugh like a maniac. 

They looked crazy, well Oikawa did and he didn‘t care about that. He didn‘t care about Ryan a few tabled away, he didn‘t care that everyone was watching him funny. The only thing he cared about was Iwaizumi and what he thought of him. 

„I don‘t know who are you Iwa-chan, but you changed Oikawa.“ 

Iwaizumi didn‘t move his gaze away from Oikawa, who was staring at Ryan. Oikawa was angry, he wanted to rip Ryan into pieces, but he didn‘t. He wanted to manage this in a clam way. Like Iwaizumi would. 

„Did it ever cross your mind that I was pretending in front of you?“ Oikawa asked and gave Ryan a few second to think about what he had said. „Oh and only I‘m allowed to call him Iwa-chan.“ 

Oikawa stood up and pushed past Ryan and his friends, Iwaizumi following right behind, still not saying a word. Oikawa knew why he kept quiet. He didn‘t want to defend Oikawa, he wanted Oikawa to show him that he was capable of taking care of himself after Iwaizumi left. 

In the car they both took a second to calm down and then Iwaizumi turned his head to Oikawa with a smile on his face. 

„I‘m proud of you.“ Oikawa only smiled back, he was also proud of himself. He never had to stood up for himself. In high school there was always someone ready to defend him. Even if it only happened twice. 

„I wanna show you something.“ 

Iwaizumi looked at him with wary in his eyes. Oikawa could understand why. Last time he said he wanted to show him something he took him alien hunting and both ended up with scraped knees. But in spite of that Iwaizumi drove off and followed Oikawas instructions. 

They ended up in front of cinema. Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, when he looked at him with raised eyebrow.

„Cinema?“ Iwaizumi asked,“ Oikawa I know what cinema is.“ 

Oikawa laughed. Well of course Iwaizumi knew what cinema is, he would be a bit worried about him if he didn‘t. 

„Just follow me.“

Soon after they were walking on the fire stairs. Iwaizumi following Oikawa, who was obviously not here for the first time. 

„Are you sure we can be here?“ 

Oikawa shook his head. „No we can‘t be here, that‘s why I‘m whispering, so you should too.“ 

„So you are saying we could end up in jail?“ Iwaizumi still managed to yell while whispering.

„No.“ Oikawa said and looked back to see if Iwaizumi was following him. He turned left and stopped in front of the door with sign employs only.

„Are you sure?“ Iwaizumi asked, panicking a bit. 

Oikawa nodded and pushed the door open. There was a couch and a bunch of old popcorn makers, but what caught Iwaizumis eyes was what was right in front of him. There was a window in a wall, a huge window. It overlooked one of the biggest cinema hall, with the biggest screen. 

„This is the best view of a movie you can get.“ Oikawa said, „And we can watch the movie from here.“ He continued. 

„Are we allowed?“ 

„No.“ Oikawa sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him as an invitation for Iwaizumi to sit down.

„What if someone comes?“ 

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. „We hide.“

Iwaizumi laughed and sat down next Oikawa. 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi got comfortable on the couch and then he sat onto his lap, facing him. Iwaizumi   
lifted on eyebrow, but didn‘t complain.

„We have 10 minutes before the movie starts.“ 

Iwaizumi shook his head, but placed his hand into Oikawas hair puling him closer. Oikawas breath hitched, this is going to be his second kiss with his best friend and he wasn‘t bothered by it, not one bit. 

Iwaizumi was taking too much time so, he moved his head closer.

„You‘re taking too much time.“ He managed to say, before his lips touched Iwaizumis. This time the kiss was not chaste. 

Iwaizumis hand in Oikawas hair was pushing them closer and closer and neither had any complaints. Iwaizumi was not as experienced with the kissing, resulting with their teeth bumping a few times, but Oikawa didn‘t care.  
He enjoyed Iwaizumis lips touching his. 

They forgot about the world around them and when the screen in front of them turned on, with the volume way too loud they both jumped each on the other side of the couch. 

„I forgot that sound here is way louder than down there.“ Oikawa smiled. 

Iwaizumi smiled back and scooted closer to Oikawa, who placed his head in Iwaizumis lap, his feet dangling down from the side of the couch. 

„It‘s a new alien movie.“ Oikawa whispered before the movie even started for real. 

„Here we go again.“ Iwaizumi sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't update this in a while. Sorry about that, I've been busy with studying, but now I'm back and ready to write.

„This is so stupid.“ Oikawa whined, „I can‘t believe that people still have no clue about the aliens and how they look. I mean a little research would only benefit them and the movie.“

Iwaizumi was walking a few feet behind nodding at everything Oikawa was saying. It wasn‘t the first time for them to watch an alien movie and then Oikawa still ranting about it half an hour later. Iwaizumi didn‘t mind thought.

„Iwa-chan are you even listening to me?“

Iwaizumi speed up to walk next to him. „The movie was poorly made, but with a great concept and you think they should make a re-make.“

To be honest Iwaizumi was not listening to a word Oikawa was saying, but after every movie they have the same conversation, so he kind of a just shot in the dark.

„Yes, can you believe that they still think aliens are green?“ Oikawa was shaking his head in disapproval, „If anything they would be gray.“

They decided to go for a walk in the park nearby. They still had a few hours before Iwaizumi leaves. The park was filled with kids of different ages and their parents, they were the only adults with no kids there, but it didn‘t bother them. The fresh smell of the outdoors and the comfortable silence between them was peaceful.

Iwaizumi leaving was the farthest thing form their minds, but Iwaizumi was confident that Oikawa will manage on his own. Oikawa on the other hand wasn‘t so sure. He messed up with the team and he knew that coach would never let him play in actually games no matter how good he was. For the last month he only drank and partied and everybody knew that. He was surprised that he was sill on the team.

After their short walk and a drive to Oikawas apartment, they stopped in a pizza place to get something to eat. Iwaizumi was happy to get away for a few minutes. Listening to Oikawa blabbering about aliens was staring to get on his nerves.

As soon as he got inside of the car Oikawa shoved his phone into Iwaizumis face.

„There are other people that think the movie was bull.“

Iwaizumi ignored his and placed the two pizzas he got on the back seat. He started the car, but didn‘t get the chance to drive because Oikawa garbed his hand form the steering wheel.

„Wait I need to show you something Iwa-chan.“ Oikawa said. He let go of Iwaizumi hand and was typing on his phone. Iwaizumi was staring to get really angry, but waited anyway to see what he needed to see so urgently.

When Oikawa turned the phone so Iwaizumi could see what he needed to see, he wouldn’t be surprised if the smoke came out of his ears.

He inhaled and his hand conected with the back of Oikawas head. It was well deserved hit, both of them knew that. 

„Are you stupid?“ Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa was still rubbing the back of his head form the impact. „That hurt, Iwa-chan.“

„It was suppose to.“ Iwaizumi took a beep breath.“Coudn‘t you show me a picture of a puppy, when we got to your apartment?“

Oikawa laughed. „No.“

After the too much pizza they ate, both of them were to tired to move. Slumped over the couch, each on their side, both lost in their own minds.

„Iwa-chan?“

There was no answer from Iwaizumis side of the couch, just a “mmh“, signaling Oikawa to continue.

„Do you have to leave today?“ Oikawa asked still staring at the ceeling.

There was a pause on the other end of the cough and then he felt Iwaizumi moving. Oikawa closed his eyes, determent not to be emotional. He could feel Iwaizumi on top of him, he could fell his breath on his neck. Another second passed and Iwizumi was now laying on top of him.

„You know I don‘t have to.“ Iwaizumi mumbled into Oikawas neck.

„You should thought.“ Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi nodded.

Oikawa sighed and opened his eyes. „Yeah.“

Iwaizumi lifted his head to look at Oikawa. He was concerned about him. He was sure that hanging out with Ryan was over, the problem was his not wanting to hang out with anyone unless they approached him. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa needs someone to talk to face to face, but at the same time he doesn‘t want to approach to anyone.

„I can stay, you know that.“ Iwaizumi said.

Now Oikawa nodded and moved his head closer to Iwaizumi. Their lips were almost touching.

„But then you‘ll have to leave tomorrow.“

It wasn‘t a question , it was a just a way of saying that he should go and not miss classes he had on Monday. Iwaizumi understood that. He moved closer and placed a small kiss on Oikawas lips. It was short but sweet and when they parted their lips, there were smiles on both of their faces.

„You‘re amazing.“ Iwaizumi said and placed his head back on his chest.

„I‘m not amazing, never was.“ Oikawa said. „Well, at least not as amazing as you.“

Iwaizumi laughed. Not because this was funny to him, but he never thought that he would hear Oikawa admit someone is better than him. Not because he was so self-centered, but because everyone that knew Oikawa knew that he was better that anyone. Not by chance, but by hard work. 

Oikawa smiled, he was happy that he could make him laugh this much.

A few hours later it was time for Iwaizumi to leave. The talked about school and Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi presentation, he has due Friday. Oikawa wanted to ask him, what happens with them and what are they, but didn‘t want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere they had around them all day long.

Iwaizumi took the backpack where all of his clothes were and made his way towards the front door, Oikawa right behind him.

„You should call your parents.“ Iwaizumi said. „And Matsun and Makki.“

Oikawa nodded.

Iwaizumi smiled and pulled Oikawa into the hug. Both of them knew that they will not see each other in a while. Oikawa was tempted to ask Iwaizumi to stay, but he could‘t bring himself to tell him that he wants him to stay. He didn‘t want him to miss classes. Iwaizumi had to work way harder than Oikawa. He didn‘t have a volleyball scholarship and Oikawa knew how important school is to Iwaizuimi.

Iwaizumi was on the other hand, waiting for Oikawa to say something, he wanted to stay with Oikawa. He didn‘t want to stay on his own, because he wanted to give Oikawa a chance to prove himself. To prove he can do this on his own. Because he knew how important this is to Oikawa.

Both of them sure of what the other one wants, neither one realizing that they were the most important thing to each other.

Iwaizumi pulled back said his goodbyes and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed tears stared to fall down Oikawas face.

For a few minutes he just stood there, wishing Iwaizumi would come back and told him that he would stay. Needless to say that didn‘t happened, because on the other side of the door there was a Iwaizumi with teary eyes walking towards his car wishing Oikawa would come after him and tell him to stay.


End file.
